The present application proposes development of an interactive, multimedia computer program, called the "ASI Online Consultant." Despite recognition that it is important to assess and address the multidimensional problems of addicted clients, counselors do not adequately or regularly do so. The Addiction Severity Index (ASI) provides a reliable and valid assessment of problem severity for drug and alcohol addicted patients along with problem severity in five areas of functioning often adversely affected by problematic substance use: legal, employment, psychiatric. family and social, and medical problem areas. Using client ASI data, the computer will generate an interpretative report, provide follow-up questions, generate a tailored chart-suitable treatment plan, and provide answers to frequently asked questions that counselors might have about employment, medical, legal, psychiatric. family/social problems. Phase I involves identifying 50 FAQS and outlining the content of five FAQS. We will also create report formats and content for components of AS Online Consultant, including the Client Profile, Follow- up Questions-Report, Treatment Plan Report, and data-entry screen. Finally, a demonstration CD-ROM will be produced and tested in two acceptance tests. Phase II will entail completion of the final program and a field test of acceptance, satisfaction, and efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. Treatment facilities are increasingly expected to comply with high standards of assessment and treatment planning. The AS is increasingly seen as the "gold standard" of substance abuse assessment, and is mandated by nearly 20 states. The proposed computer program would be of interest to agency directors who need to meet the demands of managed care companies, governmental agencies and employers. The link between this product and the AS will clearly enhance its dissemination and commercial sales. Facilities, required to make use of the ASI, would be eager to purchase materials that have a demonstrated ability to help them enhance outcomes on this measure.